More Than Love
by sneezkyu
Summary: Anda meragukan saya bisa merawat anak ini?/Dan ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Apapun keadaannya./ Tuhan...aku tetap menyukai Siwon hyung/ a Wonkyu fict. YAOI


**Cast : Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun –Wonkyu-**

**Warn : YAOI,AU,BL (boy x boy), genre ga jelas,ngabsurd,abal,typo bertebaran**

**Disclaimer : Siwon milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun milik saya /ditabok/ =_= they belongs to God.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

_._

_Senja yang menenangkan di kota Seoul._**  
**

**Cho Kyuhyun** masih berdiri di tepi jendela rumah sakitnya dengan senyum mengembang. Ya,ia memang sedang sakit. Penyakitnyapun cukup serius. **Leukimia stadium akhir**. Harusnya ia hanya bisa bertahan tiga tahun lalu seperti perkiraan dokter sebelumnya. Tapi mereka salah, Kyuhyun dapat bertahan hingga saat ini. Bahkan kesehatan Kyuhyun kini sudah mula memulih. Ia hanya sebatang kara,tak memiliki siapapun untuk dijadiakan sandaran jikalau ia sembuh nanti. Tapi...ada satu orang yang bisa membuatnya bertahan dari penyakitnya yang cukup mematikan ini.

Keluarga? Tentu saja bukan.

Teman? Ia bahkan ditinggalkan teman-temannya semenjak mempunyai penyakit.

Namjachigu? Hmm...

.

.

.

_#1013#_

.

.

.

"Babykyu.."

Seseorang menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menoleh dan mendapati seseorang tengah memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Dokter Si,"

Dokter Si,atau lebih tepatnya dokter **Choi Siwon**,dokter yang selama tiga tahun ini merawat dan memberikan perhatian kepada Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya perhatian,namun juga kasih sayang.

Dan cinta..

"Kenapa tersenyum sendiri? sedang memikirkan hyung,eoh?" goda Siwon yang disambut gembungan pipi dari Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo..kenapa harus memikirkan hyung? Memang hyung memikirkanku?" sungut Kyuhyun,sambil menggoda dokter yang selalu memanggilnya 'Babykyu' ini.

Siwon mempout bibirnya—berbeda dengan Kyuhyun,jika Kyuhyun yang melakukannya ia akan terlihat imut. Kalau Siwon? kalian bisa membayangkan sendiri— "Kau tega sekali Babykyu,tiada hari aku tak memikirkanmu. Bahkan saat bernafaspun aku mengingatmu. Kenapa kau tega sekali sih,"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah,sambil mengeratkan pelukan Siwon di pinggangnya, "Aku tak mau terlihat _cheesy _jika aku jujur kalau tiap hari aku juga memikirkanmu,hyung.."

"Kenapa harus begitu?," Siwon membalik badan Kyuhyun,kemudian menatap mata bening pasien tercintanya ini, "Justru aku merasa bahagiaaaa sekali jika kau mengatakannya jujur!"

"Aku tak mau terlihat berlebihan sepertimu hyung!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya,mengeluarkan tawa jahilnya.

"Oohh..kau mau bermain-main denganku,eoh?" Siwon mengeluarkan aura gelapnya dan _smirk _andalannya. Dengan sigap Siwon langsung mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun,menggendongnya keluar ruangan tanpa memperdulikan pukulan dan teriakan dari Kyuhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum jahil,tertular kebiasaan Kyuhyun.

"HYUNGGGG! LEPASKAN AKUUUU!"

.

.

.

_#1013#_

.

.

.

"Hyung! ini sangat keren!"

Kali ini mereka berada di halaman belakang rumah sakit yang disulap menjadi sebuah taman oleh pihak rumah sakit. Disini kita bisa melihat matahari yang mulai menenggelamkan dirinya dengan diiringi warna langit yang cerah. Kyuhyun suka melihat matahari tenggelam. Itu mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya dulu yang sering mengajaknya ke pantai hanya untuk sekedar melihat _sunset_.

"Hyung! aku melihat bintang kejora! Indah sekali!" seru Kyuhyun meloncat loncat sekali lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah cahaya kerlip dekat matahari terbenam. Siwon yang sedari tadi duduk sambil tersenyum memperhatikan beringsut menghampiri Kyuhyun dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia mengikuti arah tunjukan Kyuhyun,melihat kerlipan cahaya yang indah meskipun terlihat sangat kecil. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun,sambil tersenyum.

Bintang kejora memang sering tak diperhatikan orang,namun jika kita melihatnya secara langsung kita dapat terkagum sekaligus tertegun melihat keindahannya.

Begitu juga Kyuhyun. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya. Namun jika kita mengenalnya lebih dalam,Kyuhyun adalah orang yang terlalu indah.

.

.

.

_#1013_

.

.

.

_Flashback _

_Di tengah hujan deras_

"Dok,ada pasien yang sedang sekarat,Dok! Anda harus memeriksanya sekarang juga!" seru seorang perawat kepada Siwon yang tengah merapikan tempat kerjanya. Dengan sigap Siwon segera berlari menuju ruang perawatan dan membenahi letak jasnya sambil berlari. Jiwa Siwon selalu tergerak cepat jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

Siwon berhenti di depan ruang perawatan dan segera masuk. Dilihatnya beberapa perawat mencoba segala cara untuk membangkitkan kesadaran pasien tersebut dan sepertinya belum ada yang berhasil. Siwon menerobos kerumunan perawat tersebut untuk melihat sang pasien.

Dia seorang namja. Seluruh tubuhnya nampak pucat,hanya rambut _dark brown _nya yang bisa jadi penanda. Matanya mengatup rapat,tubuhnya kaku. Bibirnya sedikit biru. Nampaknya pasien ini terkena demam akut. Dengan segera Siwon memberikan instruksi kepada perawat lainnya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Seperti kebiasaannya,ia mencoba untuk menangani pasiennya sendiri,menganalisis,dan mencari sendiri solusinya. Ia bukan egois,namun ia ingin sekaligus menguji seberapa jauh penngetahuannya di dunia medis.

Ia mengeluarkan alat-alat medisnya,memeriksa detak jantung pasiennya,dan mulai mengecek layaknya kebiasaan awal dokter. Dengan analisisnya,ia mulai bertindak. Sesekali ia memandangi wajah pasien tersebut. Namja itu cantik dengan kulit pucatnya. Mungkin usianya baru belasan tahun,pikir Siwon. Wajahnya terlalu _childish _untuk ukuran seorang namja dewasa.

Setelah menyuntikkan beberapa cairan dan memasang infus,Siwon duduk dan menuliskan analisisnya. Dan ia sendiri terbelalak melihat hasil yang ia dapatkan.

"Tidak mungkin, " gumam Siwon, "Ini...leukimia.."

Pandangannya beralih pada tangan pasien itu yang mulai bergerak. Siwon mengamati setiap gerakan namja itu. Perlahan,namja itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Siwon mengamatinya dengan seksama,walau tak dipungkiri hatinya ikut berdebar.

Dan akhirnya mata namja itu terbuka. Melihat lurus ke atas,kemudian ke arah Siwon dengan pandangan bertanya.

Siwon yang mengerti arti pandangan itu kemudian tersenyum hangat, "Kau ada di rumah sakit,"

Namja itu tersenyum kecil,namun terlihat lucu bagi Siwon. Tanpa disadari sedari tadi ia terus menggenggam tangan namja itu lembut.

"Beristirahatlah sekarang,kau pasti lelah," Siwon mengelus rambut _dark brown _namja itu sembari tersenyum,kemudian memanggil perawat untuk memindahkan namja itu ke ruangan lain. Namja itu masih tersenyum,seakan sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepada Siwon,dan matanya kembali mengatup rapat.

.

.

.

_#1013#_

_._

_._

_._

"Jadi namja itu tiba-tiba pingsan di depan rumah sakit?"

"Ne,Dokter Si. Kami tak dapat menemukan dimana keberadaan kerabatnya. Kami hanya mengetahui namja itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun,berasal dari Busan,"

Siwon memijat keningnya. Bagaimana bisa namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun ini tidak bisa dilacak keberadaan kerabatnya? Apa mungkin dia ini tersesat di Seoul?

Dan yang lebih membingungkan lagi,apa anak ini tahu tentang penyakitnya? Ini bukan penyakit sembarangan lho!

"Dokter Si?"

"A-ah ne,Dokter Kim," Siwon menghela napasnya.

"Apa anda bisa merawat anak ini? Anda bisa meninggalkannya saja di tempat lain. Lagipula penyakit anak ini cukup parah dan penyembuhannyapun akan memakan waktu yang sedikit dan biaya yang besar. Ia tak akan bisa selamat. Di rumah sakit ini sudah sering menangani kasus seperti ini. Kalau Anda mau,kami bisa memindah—"

"Tidak,Dokter!" sahut Siwon, "Anda meragukan saya bisa merawat anak ini? Lagipula dia mempunyai penyakit yang serius! Jika dia dibiarkan di luar sana keadaannya akan semakin memburuk! Apa anda tega? Apa anda ingin rumah sakit ini dicap sebagai rumah sakit tak bertanggung jawab yang tega menelantarkan pasiennya yang sakit parah?!" jelas Siwon dengan nada tegas namun menusuk.

Dokter Kim terkesiap. Belum pernah Siwon berbicara dengan nada menusuk seperti ini,kalau tidak sedang dalam keadaan emosi ataupun terhina. Ia tertohok dengan kalimat yang terucap dari dokter muda tersebut.

"Ma-maafkan saya,Dokter Si. Saya tidak bermaksud.." sesal Dokter Kim. Siwon membuang napasnya keras.

"Saya juga minta maaf atas perkataan saya,Dokter Kim. Tapi saya hanya ingin Anda tahu betapa pentingnya pasien dengan keadaan yang separah ini. Mereka tak mungkin ditinggalkan. Lagipula,itu sudah kewajiban kita untuk melayani mereka,bukan menolak mereka,"

"Tidak,Dokter Si!" Dokter Kim tersenyum, "Lakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan. Kami akan membantu pengobatan anak itu,"

Siwon menatap Dokter Kim tak percaya,kemudian ia tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat kepada sang kepala rumah sakit, "Terima kasih,Dokter Kim! Terima kasih atas pengertian Anda! Saya berjanji akan merawat pasien itu sampai sembuh"

Dalam hati,Siwon bertekat. Ia harus menyelamatkan namja itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena di hatinya terselip rasa takut,

Takut kehilangan namja itu.

.

.

.

#_1013#_

_._

_._

_._

Sudah dua tahun berjalan. Kyuhyun mengalami perkembangan yang pesat. Tubuhnya mulai tidak gampang melemah lagi. Iapun juga tak pernah mimisan ataupun pingsan lagi seperti saat saat sebelumnya.

Semua itu tidak akan terjadi tanpa ada campur tangan seorang dokter muda bernama Choi Siwon. Ia selalu berusaha menjaga Kyuhyun,meringankan rasa sakitnya.

Dan yang utama,ingin melihat Kyuhyun sembuh.

Walaupun penyakit ini termasuk penyakit paling mematikan di dunia dan tingkat kesembuhan pasien dari penyakit ini kurang dari dua puluh persen,tapi Siwon tetap berusaha. Ia mengerahkan semua yang ia ketahuinya. Bahkan ia tak sungkan untuk meminta pendapat pada dokter lain ataupun sahabatnya di luar negeri yang juga seorang dokter.

Atas alasan apa Siwon melakukan ini?

Alasannya satu. Karena sayang.

Karena semakin lama,ia semakin menyayangi Kyuhyun. Menyayangi semua yang ada dalam diri Kyuhyun. Tak peduli penyakit mematikan tersebut,atau kata orang yang selalu mengatakan 'sia-sia saja merawat pasien yang nyawanya sudah berada di ambang kematian'

Dan ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Apapun keadaannya.

Sampai suatu saat,Siwon sedang merapikan meja nakas Kyuhyun yang dipenuhi buah dan kertas warna-warni. Ia memilih untuk berhenti sejenak dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas itu karena kebetulan Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas. Ia duduk di sofa,kemudian mengamati kertas-kertas yang sudah digambari Kyuhyun. Sampai kemudian ada sebuah kertas _baby blue _yang menarik perhatiannya. Ternyata itu sebuah surat.

...

_Tuhan,_

_Apa kau mendengarku? Ya,aku Cho Kyuhyun. manusia dengan penyakit konyol yang bisa membuatku meninggal kapan saja._

_Aku sangat senang disini. Di rumah sakit ini. Semua orang ramah padaku. Aku punya banyak teman disini. Tak seperti dulu saat aku tinggal bersama eomma dan appa,aku merasa bosan karena tak diperbolehkan keluar. Semua perawat disini cerewet,tapi selalu membuatku tertawa. Dokter-dokter disini juga baik. Terkadang mereka mengajakku bermain. Dan teman-teman sebayaku yang juga dirawat disini,mereka ternyata menyukai game sepertiku_

_Tuhan,bukankah kata dokter aku hanya bertahan sampai tiga tahun yang lalu? Tapi kenapa aku masih hidup? Sebenarnya penyakit ini membuatku tersiksa. Sangat sakit! Kenapa aku tak meninggal saja sejak dulu?_

Tes. Tanpa sadar pecahan-pecahan air mata Siwon runtuh.

_Tapi,Tuhan...meskipun sesakit ini,aku senang. Ada yang selalu memperhatikanku. Dia selalu merawatku,mendengarkan celotehanku,atau selalu memanjakanku. Dia sangat baik,Tuhan.._

_Siwon hyung. _

_Dia dokter tertampan yang pertama kutemui. Dia sangaaattt baik. Juga perhatian. dia tak mau membiarkanku sakit lagi. Katanya,jika aku sembuh,aku akan dibelikan PSP baru! Dia juga terkadang aneh,dia suka memelukku dari belakang dan memanggilku seperti bayi -_-_

_Tapi..aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai semua yang dilakukan Siwon hyung kepadaku. Aku tak peduli dengan kata-kata cheesy-nya yang membuat pipiku serasa dibakar,ataupun tingkah konyolnya. _

_Aku tetap menyukainya,Tuhan...tetap menyukai Siwon hyung._

_Mungkin jika aku tak bertemu dengannya,aku tak mau sembuh dari penyakit ini. Aku ingin mati saja!_

_Karena...aku ingin membalas kasih sayang yang diberikan Siwon hyung padaku._

_Tuhan..biarkan aku hidup..sekali saja. Bersama Siwon hyung...karena alasan inilah aku ingin bertahan.._

Tes.

Tes.

Air mata Siwon tak bisa terbendung. Ia menangis. Ia menangis karena perkataan Kyuhyun yang polos...dan terlihat sangat tulus. Dadanya sesak. Ia biarkan air matanya terus lolos dari sarangnya,merasakan perasaan haru dan juga bahagia.

Bahagia karena bisa dipertemukan oleh namja seperti Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia melipat kembali surat tersebut,menyimpannya di laci bersama kertas-kertas lain sambil membersihkan air matanya. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun,mengamati namja manis itu yang sedang tertidur damai. Perlahan tangannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun,kemudian mengelus wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian menyibakkan poni Kyuhyun,dan mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Air matanya tak bisa berhenti mengalir. Perasaannya terlalu kuat,ia terlanjur menyayangi Kyuhyun dalam. Dadanya terlalu sesak dengan perasaan yang tak bisa ia mengerti sekarang. Tapi ia inginkan sekarang,hanya ingin melindungi Kyuhyun. Hanya itu.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya di telingan Kyuhyun,kemudian berbisik,

"_Bertahanlah,Kyu...hyung selalu menemanimu disini..."_

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

_._

_Flashback off_

Tanpa Siwon sadari,sedari tadi tangannya telah terkait erat dengan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon,sambil menikmati sisa _sunset _yang sebentar lagi berakhir.

"Hyung? kenapa dia saja dari tadi?" ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Siwon yang baru saja tersadar dari flashbacknya langsung meringis. Tangannya beralih merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae,hyung tadi hanya lelah makanya melamun," ucap Siwon lembut,tangannya mengelus pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Hyung lelah?" Kyuhyun berjengit sehingga pelukan Siwon terlepas, "Pasti karena menungguku melihat _sunset _ya?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Aniyo..hanya saja sedari tadi kau asyik sendiri,makanya hyung bosan!"

"Mianhae," sesal Kyuhyun, "Kalau begitu,ayo kembali ke rumah sakit!" ajak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk lengan Siwon.

"Tunggu!" Siwon menarik Kyuhyun,sehingga Kyuhyun menoleh. Mata mereka beradu sebentar,sebelum kemudian Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Siwon membenamkan wajanhnya di leher Kyuhyun. membuat Kyuhyun kaget dan terdiam.

"Hyung menyayangimu,Kyu.." bisik Siwon, "Hyung mencintaimu.."

Kyuhyun yang kaget,kemudian tersenyum tulus dan membalas pelukan hangat Siwon, "Nado hyung. Aku menyayangimu dan mencintaimu.."

"Berjanji ya,kau harus cepat sembuh! Hyung ingin segera melamarnu!"

BLUSH. Muka Kyuhyun memerah.

"Aku tidak mau!" sahut Kyuhyun ketus. Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuhyun nanar.

"Aku tidak mau dilamar!" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya, "Aku ingin dinikahi!"

Tawa Siwon meledak,kaget melihat respon Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat. Membuat Kyuhyun merasa malu.

"Hmm hyung tahu. Pasti babykyu udah gak sabar pengen punya anak dari hyung yah?" ucap Siwon jahil. Membuat muka Kyuhyun memerah total.

"HYUNGGG!"

_._

_._

_._

_#1013#_

_._

_._

_._

_End _

**N / A : thanks for reading guys! /cieelah/ makasih sudah mampir dan ninggalin jejak di fanfic sebelumnya. Saya sangat berterima kasih –cium satu-satu- {} =DD**

**Oh iya,sebelumnya aku bikin judul di fanfic ku itu pake judul 're post'. Maksudnya,fanfic itu udah pernah aku publish di blog ku dulu. mungkin ada yg kenal sama aku dulu? /gananya thor/plookk XD aku pernah buat wp khusus wonkyu,trus aku delete karena aku lagi fokus karena udah kelas tiga. Ya bisa dibilang ini kambek saya lah di dunia fanfic,hehehehe =DD**

**Sekian note dari saya, adakah yang mau ninggalin jejak lagi? –bbuing bbuing barena babykyu-**


End file.
